Un pervers Non,un amoureux!
by Mecha-Sushi
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode 51 de Fairy Tail?Oui,celui où elle revoit son père,et qu'elle se sent épiée...Je vous propose une suite,réalisé par un amateur de GreyLu! Bonne Lecture,Rating M pour le mignon petit citron (L'image arrive bientôt)


**_Coucou,toi petit gens qui lit mon joli OS que j'aime,fait avec amour et par la destruction des furets consanguins!_**  
**_Tout ça pour dire:Lisez-bien,j'espère que vous allez apprécier!_**

* * *

Une jeune fille était triste par manque d'argent affalée sur une table de la guilde,un comble pour une héritière d'un empire marchand national

Ses amis,un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et un chat bleu,parlait du trésor sous le Grand Chêne du parc de Magnolia

-Dommage que Virgo soit pas là,elle me déterrerait le trésor,commença le jeune homme

-Natsu,tu penses encore à ça,disait le chat dégustant un poisson

-Happy,on s'en fout,pleurnichait Lucy,on devrait plutôt travailler

-Moi je m'en fiche pas,répondit Natsu

-T'es chiant comment je vais payer mon loyer moi ?

-AU BOULOT,cria le jeune homme

Ca a fait « tilt » dans la tête de Lucy

-Tu changes d'avis vite Natsu,dit le chat

Lucy le regardait en pleurant de joie

-On va enfin travailler,snif. Merci Natsu,merci

-Ça va ,je travaille presque tout le temps ,pas la peine de pleurer Lucy

Là Lucy a sentit qu'on l'observait par l'entrée de la guilde

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy ?Ca va?demandait le mage de feu

Elle regardait la porte,les 2 autres se regardèrent

-Ces derniers temps ,j'ai l'impression d'être observée

-Happy,regarde dans le dico

-Alors Paranoïa ou délire de persécution !

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi c'est qu'une impression

_Pendant ce temps au bar_

Grey réfléchissait à comment prendre le cœur de Lucy

Quand soudain Mirajane a déclaré

-Ils s'entendent trop bien,ils vont bien ensemble

Grey a failli péter son verre en entendant ça,mais il valait mieux prendre une image de façade décontracté,à l'intérieur de lui,ça bouillait ou ça frigorifiait plutôt

Il se contenta de répondre par un « Ouais »

_A la table de Natsu,Happy et Lucy_

_-_Oh c'est rien, oubliez-ça

-A demain Lucy

Et la jeune fille s'en alla en direction de sa maison,en marchant sur les bords du fleuve avec Plue,saluée comme d'habitude par les bateliers

-Faites gaffe,mademoiselle Lucy

-Ne vous inquiétez pas,c'est bon

Elle réfléchissait à sa tenue de demain,à la mission

Elle se retourna et vit un homme encapuchonné de vieilles fripes trouées

_-AAAAAAAAA_,pensa la jeune fille,_je suis vraiment observée,_elle avança plus rapidement et se retourna de nouveau,_IL ME SUIT, A L'AIDE !_

Elle courrait,Plue ne tenait pas la cadence,il retourna dans son monde ,épuisé,elle se retournait et cru qu'elle l'avait semé,quand tout à coup

-Lucy,fit une voix masculine derrière elle

-AAAA,me touchez pas !

-Calme-toi,Lucy c'est moi ton père

Un flash-back arriva dans sa tête

-Père,que faites vous ici?et quelle est cette tenue ?

-J'ai tout perdu,l'entreprise,la maison,ma fortune,c'est triste d'être sur la paille après toute ces années d'abondance

-Vous avez vendu la maison,maman est enterrée là-bas!

Il lui tend un papier

-Maintenant,elle est à cette adresse !Il ne faut pas en pleurer,c'est mieux d'en rire, tout perdre , comme ça, en un claquement de doigt,c'est pathétique et risible

-Pourquoi être venu ici ?

-Pour te voir,ma chérie

-Il était temps et je vous avait dit de ne plus approcher de Fairy Tail

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ta guilde, je ne peux rien faire,je n'ai aucune influence,je viens seulement pour te voir !

-Hum

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, nos engueulades tout était de ma faute et je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps, je suis passé pour te dire que je vais rejoindre une guilde commerçante à Akalifa,je dois repartir de zéro

-Je vois

-Tiens est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent, 100 000 Jewels devraient suffire

-Mais c'est une fortune, je ne les aies pas même pas pour moi

-TU ES MA FILLE,TU AS FORCEMENT DE L'ARGENT !

-Je ne vous comprends pas

-TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE INSOLENTE!Ne discutes pas

Lucy fait un geste comme pour dire « Stop »

-Allez vous en!dit-elle en courant vers sa maison

Elle courrait

_-C'est une ordure,un monstre !,_pensa la jeune fille,_Je le déteste_

Devant chez elle était posté Natsu et son chat au garde à vous

-Sergent Happy,rapport de la situation,cria Natsu

-Commandant, rien à signaler !

-Salut Lucy

-On a repéré aucun individu suspect dans les parages,Commandant le 2eme Classe Lucy n'est pas très enjoué !

-Je suis que 2eme Classe ?

-Affirmatif,Sergent !Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ?

Une tête sort du bord de la cabane de pécheur sur la berge

-Encore lui ?!

-Commandant,j'ai trouvé un individu louche

-A l'attaque,gueula le commandant

On entend un cri de douleur de Grey

-Mais t'es malade?!lui dit ce dernier,tu m'as fait mal,abruti

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là,crétin !?

-Grey?dit la blonde.C'est toi ?

-En faite c'est Grey,le type qui espionne Lucy,dit le sergent Happy

-Vous vous trompez,dit cette dernière

-C'est pas moi,je cherchais aussi le type bizarre qui suivait Lucy !J'allais pas la laisser toute seule.

Je vérifiais que tout allait bien

-C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrrrr

Grey et Lucy ont rougis tout les 2

-C'est pas le moment de rigoler,dit le mage de glace toujours un peu rouge

-Je savais que t'étais pas très fréquentable mais là tu bas des records

Le mage de glace se leva d'un bond

-Répète !

-Déjà que tu te ballades presque tout le temps à moitié à poil alors si en plus t'espionne les filles,c'est clair t'es un vrai pervers OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,cria le matou après un coup du brun

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça, dit-il à Natsu

-Ben quoi,y a que la vérité qui blesse pas vrai ?

-Ferme-la,cracheur de flamme de fête foraine !

-Viens un peu par là,tu vas voir si elles sont de fête foraine,mes flammes

-Pourquoi vous vous battez devant chez moi,dit la jeune fille

Ils s'arrêtèrent de se battre

Un éclair de lucidité et le poing de Grey venait de toucher Natsu

-A demain Lucy,dit Natsu tournant les talons,je vais récupérer Happy

Grey regarda Lucy et vit qu'elle était un peu triste

-Ca va ? Demanda le jeune homme en se rapprochant

-Oui,c'est bon,dit-elle en ouvrant la porte un peu gênée de voir le torse parfait du mage de glace d'aussi près,elle voulait le toucher,le caresser ,le dessiner du bout du doigt,_non stop reprends-toi,Lucy,_se dit-elle,_mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau et son corps parfait,non vraiment va voir un psy ma pauvre_

_-_Non ça va pas,je le vois sur ton visage,dit le jeune homme tout rouge,et une goutte de sang perlant sur sa narine et pour cause:étant plus grand que la jeune fille,il était au dessus d'elle et avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la jeune femme,raconte-moi Lucy ou je m'énerve

-D'accord,elle prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre

Ils s'assirent sur le lit ou plutôt s'allongèrent pour Grey,il avait mal partout,se prendre un Natsu dessus ça fait mal

-Aïe,gémit-il en se frictionnant une épaule

-Bon je vais te soigner et après je te raconte

-Oui,infirmière Lucy

Elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain

_Je l'aime tellement,elle est si belle et gentille,je veux lui dire que je l'aime depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu mais j'ai peur du rejet ,je ne m'en remettrais sans doute pas dans ce cas et j'ai aussi envie de la caresser et de la faire mienne et aussi l'embrasser,enfin c'est le bordel dans ma tête_

Elle revint avec de l'huile de massage magique et m'ordonna de me mettre sur le ventre,elle commença,je tremblais à son contact,je tressaillit en sentant son souffle dans mon cou,j'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de lui sauter dessus mais la douleur m'en empêcherait,je suis enfin guéri,je peux lui sauter dessus mais elle doit m'expliquer pour tout à l'heure,elle m'a raconté toute son histoire

-Quel pourriture,dis le mage de glace ,si tu veux,tu peux pleurer dans mes bras

Elle lui sauta dessus enfin dans les bras, et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes,et là sans aucune raison,elle l'embrassa,il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son baiser qu'elle se détacha de lui

-Je...je...suis...désolé,je...je...je,dit elle en agitant les bras et en criant

Le jeune homme lui attrapa le poignet et s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune fille

-Tu sais,j'ai adoré ça,lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et désireuse

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit « je t'aime »,il se lève,mais ce n'est visiblement pas partagé,il commence à partir

-MOI AUSSI,cria la constellationiste,moi aussi je t'aime

-Sérieux ?

-Oui Grey,si je t'ai embrassé c'est aussi parce que je voulais le faire depuis longtemps,et étant un peu déboussolée,j'avais plus de retenue

-Alors tu es amoureuse de moi ?

-Oui

Il s'est rapproché et s'est jeté sur le lèvres douces et pulpeuses de sa Lucy,après lui avoir murmuré un « Alors tu m'en voudras pas »

Elle a adoré et sentant toute la passion de Grey à travers ce baiser,elle entrouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de son amour entrer dans sa bouche,s'en suivit un ballet amoureux parfaitement synchronisé,_il embrasse comme un dieu,_pensa la jeune fille

Le jeune homme était heureux,très heureux,Lucy l'aimait et ils s'embrassaient,il passa alors sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme et caressa son ventre plat,ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent,Grey avait toujours la main sur le ventre de Lucy,elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de Oui.

* * *

C'est le Moment,pour toi,jeune fils de Dieu,de fermer tes divins globes oculaires...Le Lemon commence!

* * *

Il comprit le message et retira le t-shirt de sa Lucy et enleva aussi le short en jean de cette dernière,il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le cou,elle frémit,il descendit jusqu'à la clavicule et l'embrassa aussi et laissa quelques suçons au passage,elle gémit et sa respiration était plus rapide,il descendit encore,mit ses mains sur l'attache du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme,elle le poussa et il se retrouva en dessous d'elle

-Oh,c'est comme ça que ça se passe?rigola le jeune homme

-Oui,mon grand à mon tour de profiter,dit-elle en attachant les mains de Grey au lit avec son fouet

-T'es une perverse!Mais je t'aime donc je te laisse faire,mon amour

Elle déboutonna le pantalon de son Grey et le lui retira,elle vit le membre du jeune homme fièrement dressé à travers son boxer noir,elle remonta et l'embrassa avec passion,puis s'attaqua à son oreille,il émit un gémissement rauque,elle continua alors,elle alla jusqu'au torse de son amant,et l'embrassait,elle continua jusqu'aux abdos et les redessina à coup de langue,il gémit de plus en plus fort et parvint à se détacher alors que la jeune fille venait de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche,il l'attrapa par le dos et tenta de se remettre en position de force,mais ils tombèrent du lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre

-Mauvaise trajectoire,rigola la jeune fille,bon on remonte

-Ok,ils se remettent sur le lit,et il lui retira son soutien-gorge,il caressa les seins de la blonde et en titilla le bout,avant d'un prendre un en bouche et de malaxer l'autre

-KYAAAA,GR...EY,jouit la jeune femme en perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure noir bleutée du jeune homme

-Tu aimes,dit-il en faisant le même traitement à l'autre sein

-KYAAA,OU...I GREY

Il délaissa la poitrine de la jeune fille non sans plainte et enleva le string de cette dernière

-Alors on passe aux choses sérieuses?dit-elle

-Oui,répondit-il après avoir enlevé son dernier vêtement à lui aussi,est-ce que tu es … ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Moi aussi

-Ah,d'accord,tu as des...?

-Oui,dit-il en sortant un préservatif de son pantalon,il remarqua que la jeune fille tremblait,ne t'inquiètes pas on peut s'arrêter là tu sais c'est pas grave

-Non

-Je serais tout doux

-D'a...d'accord,dit-elle rassurée

Il mit le préservatif et la pénétra tout doucement,il attendit un moment le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence,il l'embrassa tout en allant plus profondément et déchira son hymen,lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur

-Désolé

-Ca va,ça va

-Tu me dis quand j'y vais

Au bout de quelques minutes,elle lui dit d'y aller,il commença à rentrer et sortir en elle,tout en bougeant le bassin

-Aaa,Grey,plus vite

Il accéléra la cadence,tout en lui arrachant des gémissements

-KYAA,Grey,haan

-Lucy,raaa

Il accéléra encore elle était presque au 7ème ciel,la voyant gémir et jouir,en murmurant son prénom,il la mit sur ses genoux pour qu'elle soit au dessus et qu'il aille plus profondément en elle

Elle eu un orgasme,son sexe se serra autour de celui de Grey,qui la rejoignit et éjacula une seconde après

Il se retira et enleva la capote

* * *

Jeune fils de Dieu,reprends-donc ta lecture ici!

* * *

-Ah,je t'aime Grey

-Moi aussi Lucy

-Euh Grey ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien fermer la fenêtre s'il te plaît !

-Tu as froid,après ce qu'on vient de faire ?

-Non mais je veux pas que Natsu rentre

-Ok

Il referma la fenêtre et rejoignit sa dulcinée sous la couette

Lucy s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux qui la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard au royaume des songes

* * *

Voilà,un OS posté!Reviews?Tomates?Menaces de morts?Dites moi tout!


End file.
